


I'll Stay By Your Side.

by CandiasnaFeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Magnus is a supportive boyfriend, Malec, Maybe - Freeform, Not in depth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Top surgery mentioned, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Male Character, other ships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiasnaFeels/pseuds/CandiasnaFeels
Summary: Transboy Alec Lightwood, and his journey towards becoming the man he was destined to be..with the company of his Warlock lover, Magnus Bane.(I'm terrible at descriptions, I promise the actual story won't suck this badly.)





	I'll Stay By Your Side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story! I tried my best to capture the characters how they're shown on the show, but, ya'know..ENJOY.
> 
> OH, and this story is completely unedited and was typed on my phone, so any help or discovery of typos would be appreciated, thanks.

Upon defeating the Greater Demon, Alec found himself slowly, and painfully making his way to Magnus' loft, the pain in his ribs, and the wheezing that replaced his breathing a constant reminder of the Shadowhunter's biological disposition.  
As he made the exhausting commute to his boyfriend's home, Alec's mind couldn't resist the opportunity to drown the man in doubts.  
Usually, he handled his dysphoria privately, but the closer he came to the Warlock's dwellings, the more Alec dug into the dark recesses of his mind.  
  
The first memory that popped into his head was when he came out to his parents. A day he couldn't forget if he tried.

  
_**Alexandria Lightwood marched into her mother's office, the look of determination on her face vaguely reminiscent to Maryse's own.**_  
_**After clearing her throat, Alexandria began speaking, a slight tremor with her words, "Mom, I'm going to get straight to the point..I'm a boy." The mother of the young teen was taken aback by her daughter's words, shaking her head the leader of the Institute spoke,**_  
_**"That's not possible, Alexandria, you look very much like a girl to me."**_  
_**The determination once etched onto the teen's facial features quickly fell, and was replaced by glassy eyes, and quickened breathing.**_  
_**"Izzy told me that i-in the mundane world, they use the word Transgender to describe how I feel..I feel like a boy who was trapped in a girl's body accidentally."**_  
_**Maryse was quick to reply, "don't be ridiculous, daughter, The Angel does not make mistakes. You were born in a girl's body, so that makes you one. Stop listening to your younger sister's nonsense."**_  
_**It took all of Alexandria's willpower not to cry in front of her mother, turning on the heels of her feet, the eldest Lightwood child made her way to her room, her chest tight with the threat of tears.**_  
  
That was years ago, long before his mother began accepting him for the man he is.  
  
By the end of his flashback, Alec was standing in front of his lover's loft. The ache in his ribs growing stronger with each breath he takes, as he trudged to Magnus' front door. With a pained grunt, the Shadowhunter knocked, the door was immediately opened, revealing The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.  
Once inside the apartment Alec was pulled into a tight embrace, which did not alleviate the binder digging into his ribcage, instead it caused an involuntary whimper to spill from his lips. The sound didn't go unnoticed by the older of the two, furrowed brows, he spoke, "Alexander, did you injure yourself on a mission?"  
Part of the teenager wanted to lie, he wanted to say 'Yeah, The Greater Demon did a number on my ribs..' and allow his magical boyfriend to wave his hand and fix the problem..but the other part? The other part was sick of being stealth, he was sick of making up excuses for why he couldn't be intimate with the Warlock. He was fed up with having Jace, and Izzy cover for him with Magnus when he's on his period.  
  
Without giving his decision much thought, Alec blurted out the thing he's held in for so long, the words almost foreign on his tongue, "I'm Transgender."  
Silence filled the highly decorated living room..or maybe silence hadn't fallen over the couple, and Alec finally passed out from the pain spreading throughout his upper body.  
"You know this doesn't change how I feel about you, right?"  
The eldest Lightwood let out a strangled, but relieved sigh at his boyfriend's reassuring words, "I was hoping not.."  
  
Another moment of silence, this one comfortable, was broken by Magnus' deep voice, "I take it you're binding, yes? How long have you been wearing it?"  
The taller boy's face quickly turned red with embarrassment as he replied, "I've had it on for the past two days..only took it off to shower.."  
The Warlock's soft features turned to one of disbelief, "Alexander! That's not safe, you could do serious damage to your ribs. Take your shirt off."  
Alec sputtered, words tumbling out his mouth, "oh, no. No, I can't do that. I'm okay." A scoff filled the air, "you say that as if I left my demand open to discussion, my dear Shadowhunter." 

Knowing he was left without a choice, the teenager gingerly peeled off his jacket, and shirt until his binder was the only fabric on his upper half. 

The binder was black, and came just below his belly button, his arms snaking around his waist in an attempt to shield his body from Magnus, who was watching his pained movements with an indifferent expression.

Removing the binder was a challenge on a day he wasn't dealing with ribs that wanted to cave in on themselves, or struggling to breathe.

After a long, painful process, (and help from Magnus) Alec was finally freed from the confines of the compressing fabric.

He mumbled his gratitude as his chest began to expand and his ribs' pain was somewhat expelled, crossing his arms over his chest, he cast his eyes to the floor. Magnus snapped his fingers, and the Shadowhunter was instantly clad in a baggy sweater.

 

Hours later, Alec found himself wrapped up in his lover's arms, inhaling the male's signature scent, as comfortable silence and darkness bathed the room. 

"Alexander? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" The male in question heaved a sigh, "I was afraid you'd look at me differently..break up with me..I don't know.." 

The Warlock felt his heart drop to his stomach at the confession, 

"Oh, darling, you being transgender could never nor will it ever, change how I feel towards you. You've unlocked something in me..before meeting you, I doubted I could trust a Shadowhunter, let alone date and fall in love with one. Alexander, your biological anatomy isn't what I fell in love with, it's your soul. You realize this, yes?" Alec was quiet, however he nodded into the darkness, too afraid to use his voice. 

More silence ensured, but was quickly broken by the younger male, "I know you have questions..and I have answers so ask away.."

"I would ask if you're on hormones, but given your voice, I assume you are." The Lightwood nodded for the second time. 

"Do you plan on having top surgery?"

"I want to..but, unless they invent a rune that flattens chests the chances are unlikely. Procedures like that cost a lot of money in the mundane world. The Clave already said if I want the surgery I'd have to find the means to pay for it myself."

 

Magnus took in the information, his voice soft, but firm when he spoke the words that caused Alec's eyes to widen in the unlit room, "I can pay for it." 

"What? Magnus, you can't be serious..the payments are expensive. I couldn't ask that of you," His words were rushed.

"Well, it's good thing I'm offering, and you didn't ask. The cost isn't a concern. I want my boyfriend to love the body he's in, and if that means paying for top surgery, then I'm game."

Alec was at a loss for words, only able to repeatedly thank the other, as tears filled his bright brown eyes, with a swift movement his face was buried in his partner's chest.  "I'd do anything for you, my sweet Alexander, and I'll always be at your side. You deserve the world, and I fully intend to give it to you." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all loved the first part! My goal is to make this a chaptered fic. (Again, unedited.)
> 
> Feel free to follow my Twitter @BiConicTrans, or my Tumblr FeelingWildAndDizzee!


End file.
